


@god why is there no pie

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Castiel, M/M, cas makes a cake, drunk fight with a scary football player, the morning after with explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started beating a guy up because he punched Dean and was apparently screaming about the guy messing up his roommate’s face.</p><p>He made it through almost the entire semester without letting Dean know that he had a massive crush on him… and he completely fucked it all up in one night.</p><p>Cas groans and flops back down onto the pillows, ignoring the way his stomach does a truly unpleasant flip.</p><p>"He hates me now. He probably hates me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	@god why is there no pie

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for something based on my tags on [this](http://samerasure.tumblr.com/post/110812461592) and fuck you tumblr for trying to post this fic before I was actually done writing it!!! food cw, alcohol cw, violence cw, etc etc.

It’s not that Cas has never gotten drunk before, okay? And it’s not that he’s a lightweight or anything because really, he’s  _not_ . Not even kind of a lightweight. 

But last night he got absolutely fucking **hammered**.

At least, it’s either that or he’s dead, but Cas is going to guess that he’s hungover because the text tone from his phone feels like somebody’s driving a nail through his temple.

He whines and rolls himself towards his phone reluctantly, reaching out to grab it without opening his eyes. 

Fuck, it’s way too bright for him to be awake. 

Cas takes thirty seconds to psych himself up before bringing his phone up to read the text messages reluctantly. The bright screen feels like somebody’s banging his head against a wall and god, he’s never drinking again. Ever. Even if God himself appears in their apartment and says that he has to drink or the entire cast of every show he’s ever loved will die. 

Most of the texts are from Anna and Meg and he ignores those for the moment because they’re from before the party.

The newest ones are from Charlie and he curls up in on himself to read them.

Castiel sits up so quickly that he gets dizzy and barely stops himself from throwing up in the trashcan next to his bed. 

There… were _cops_? That grabbed him and Dean??

He groans a little and rubs a hand over his face, a little scared to ask Charlie for a further explanation.

He should really call Charlie and ask her to fill him in on what he’s apparently forgotten but the thought of having her chipper voice in his ear for an extended period of time makes him groan. 

His head hurts way too much to deal with Charlie laughing at him (and he already knows that she’ll be laughing at him). 

Cas groans and lets his body fall forward, his head resting on his calf. Essentially bending his body in half might not be the brightest move right now but if he lays back down, he might not ever get back up.

Charlie fills him in on everything (and he does mean **_everything_** ). 

He vaguely remembers the first half of the party but it’s cloudy so he’s glad that Charlie starts the recount from the beginning of the night.

Apparently, him and Dean had already had a few shots before they met Charlie at her dorm. She swears that Cas kissed her cheek on the walk to the frat house but he’s pretty sure that’s bullshit. 

None of them had been thrilled about who was throwing the party but it was supposed to be one of the best parties on campus so they’d agreed. And by ‘agreed,’ they mean Charlie and Cas agreed to go when Dean found out they’d never been to a frat party before and dragged them. 

So they got to the party and everything was “about as lame and cliched as you expect” but then somebody brought out jello shots. 

Cas doesn’t have to remember what happened to know that was his undoing. 

This is it. This is his villain origin story, isn’t it?

He sends her some choice emojis in response and threatens to tell show Jo the video of a drunk Charlie singing karaoke and dedicating “Bump ‘N Grind” to the blonde girl. 

Charlie tells him that after the tongue sticking out and Cas dancing Coyote Ugly style on top of the bar in front of half of the freshman class, they started trying to pull him out the door to go home and sleep it off. 

 ** _Allegedly_** , he stomped his feet petulantly and threw a temper tantrum like a small child. Charlie swears he cried but Cas is willing to bet his complete box set of BSG that she’s lying. 

Anyway, once they got him outside Dean apparently went back into the house to try and grab their coats since they left them there and they had the keys to their dorm in the pockets. 

Cas had been standing on the lawn looking at the stars while him and Charlie waited for the other boy. She swears she looked away from him for thirty seconds to answer a text from Dean and when she looked up, Cas was in some huge, **_incredibly_** angry looking football player’s face.

Charlie didn’t hear what he said that made the other dude so angry but when she went over to try and pull Cas away, the football player shoved them both onto the ground.

Apparently Dean came out just in time to catch that and he immediately ran over to see if the two of them were okay. 

She was kind of hammered to so she wasn’t sure exactly what happened next but Charlie remembers Dean getting mad at something the dude said and then standing up and decking him without any warning. 

Which, of course, led to the football player socking Dean in the jaw and knocking him on his ass.

And apparently that was not something Cas was going to just stand by and let happen. 

So after that, somebody at the party called the cops and Dean and Charlie were pulling Cas off of the guy when campus security pulled up.

Long story short, since most of the party was underage, everybody started trying to run out of the house and she lost sight of the two of them in the crowd. She does let Cas know that there’s no booking photos of him or Dean online though, so that’s a plus, but still.

He started beating a guy up because he punched Dean and was apparently screaming about the guy messing up his roommate’s face.

He made it through almost the entire semester without letting Dean know that he had a massive crush on him… and he completely fucked it all up in one night.

Cas groans and flops back down onto the pillows, ignoring the way his stomach does a truly unpleasant flip.

"He hates me now. He probably hates me." 

* * *

The one upside to the whole mess is that Dean isn’t in their dorm because he has class this morning.

Cas wants to do something to make it up to the other boy but he’s not really sure what the proper apology protocol is for blacking out, getting your roommate and best friend involved in a potentially serious fight and getting them picked up by the cops.

Food. Food’s always a good when it comes to Dean, right?

He manages to make himself feel a little more human before checking what they have in their little kitchenette.

There’s definitely not enough ingredients for a pie, and Cas only has $50 that needs to last him through the next three weeks, so going to the store and buying the ingredients is out.

They do have cake mix and a half eaten can of icing, though.

Upon further investigation he finds some milk and one egg, which is - close. It’s closer than the ingredients he needs to make a pie, anyways. 

Charlie should have the other stuff since she lives in an apartment off campus with Jo, Kevin and Andy.

He sends her a text and asks if he can steal the other ingredients and because she’s Charlie and she’s amazing, she agrees so long as Cas helps her study for her finals. 

He still feels dead as a doornail but he barely slips on his shoes before running out the door to walk the seven blocks to Charlie’s to grab the stuff. 

This might be the actual dumbest apology in the history of apologies, but still.

It’s worth a shot.

* * *

When Dean opens the door later that afternoon, looking almost as tired and gross as Cas feels, he drops his backpack next to the couch and unceremoniously face plants into the cushions with a groan. His head ends up right next to Castiel’s thigh and he can feel his own cheeks heat immediately. 

Cas winces and gently pats the back of Dean’s head, “Long day?” 

"Fuck you," is Dean’s muffled response.

He snorts a little and shifts on the couch so he’s facing Dean’s direction and pretends that he is definitely not looking at his ass, “Um, so, Charlie told me what happened last night.” 

That seems to get Dean’s attention because he sighs and pushes himself up before moving so he’s actually _sitting_ next to Cas. 

"Seriously dude, it’s fine. I’m just still hungover and really tired and do you have any idea how hard it is to sit through a lecture when all you want to do is go out back and puke your guts out?" 

Castiel snorts, “Yes, actually, I do and you know that, but that’s totally not the point right now, Dean.” 

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I have been informed that I was a real shitshow last night and I don’t think there’s like… a socially acceptable way to apologize about everything. So, I, um…” He blushes, “I have a peace offering for you.” 

Dean just silently arches an eyebrow at him in response. 

Cas sighs and pushes himself up off of the couch reluctantly, missing Dean’s warmth.

The cake is sitting on the top shelf in their fridge and he brings it over to the couch, studiously avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"I know that it’s not a pie, but um…" He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck with a free hand, "I _am_ sorry.” 

Dean stares at it for a few seconds before he takes it from Cas and just starts laughing _hard_. 

"You…" Dean has to cover his mouth with one of his hands and after a moment he gives into the laugh, throwing his head backwards, "Cas, _oh my god_!” 

The room feels so much smaller in that moment because every time Dean laughs like this, with his whole body, Cas swears his heart skips like sixteen beats. It’s honest to god one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. 

"Dude, come here," Dean laughs again and tugs Cas down onto the couch. 

It catches him off guard and he narrowly avoids landing in Dean’s lap, but he still ends up ridiculously close to him on the couch.

He knows he’s smiling like an idiot, because Dean’s still laughing and the cake is still in one piece, but it’s a little bit hard to care at the moment.

Dean turns his head to grin at Cas eventually, shaking his head fondly, “You… you’re really something, you know that buddy?” 

"I try," Cas answers gravely, still smiling like a moron.

He must blink because in the next second, Dean is kissing him, soft and tender, their lips pressed together like this kiss means something _real_. 

Dean pulls back first and it takes Cas an embarrassingly long time to open his eyes. 

He’s greeted with the other boy’s blinding, genuine smile. This time he _knows_ his heart skips a beat. 

Before he can say anything though, Dean claps a hand on his shoulder and stands up, walking towards the kitchen, “I’m gonna eat a piece. You want some?”

Castiel just watches his back from where he’s frozen on the couch, trying to decide if his feelings are a little hurt or if he’s still in shock.

Dean pokes his head around the corner to grin at his stupefied best friend, “For the record, Cas, I like your face a lot too.”

He feels the blush spread from his cheeks to the back of his neck to the tips of his ears and groans before covering his face with his hands.

"I hate you, Dean Winchester!"

"Pretty sure you love me, Novak!" 


End file.
